Conventionally, technologies for giving a notice or an alarm to other terminal devices and the like have been known. For example, there has been disclosed an invention that easily and quickly identifies an alarm output source even under a condition where a plurality of monitoring devices of the same model are installed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
There also has been disclosed an invention of a nurse call system that allows easy calling from a nurse call parent machine to a portable terminal of a nurse in charge and that enables easy calling to a particular group of a plurality of patients (see, for example, Patent Document 2).